Master of the Frozen Heavens
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: For Naruto things started off rough with his father brutally training him and his brother, his mother losing her mind and permanently scaring both of them, and then running away from home. Watch as Naruto over comes everything in his way with the help of those he cares about and becomes the greatest hero and Master of the Frozen Heavens.
1. The Entrance Exam

Hey guys it is the 3headed-dragon and I'm another new story. This is a cross between Naruto and My Hero Academia. In this story Naruto is Shoto's brother but unlike Shoto Naruto only has their mother's ice quirk. I'm telling you now Naruto's ice quirk will be OP as fuck, but that'll be because he trained to master his quick to the fullest.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in surprise or anger

" **Hello** " = attack/dark voice/quirk name/altered voice

[Hello] = talking on phone or other device

[ **Hello** ] = text

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize

Master of the Frozen Heavens

Chapter 1: The Entrance Exam

Standing in front of U.A High School are two people that are there to take the Entrance Exam. The first was a 15 year old young man standing at 5'9 with lightly tanned skin, steel gray eyes, shoulder length snow white spiky hair with crimson red bangs framing his face, 3 jagged whisker like scars carved into his cheeks, and a lean but athletic build. For clothes he was wearing his black Middle School uniform along with black combat boots. This young man is Naruto Todoroki.

Standing next to Naruto is a young 15 year old girl standing at 5'3 with pink skin, messy pink hair with yellow horns sticking out of it, the whites of her eyes were black and her irises were a golden yellow, a curvy frame, a thick juicy ass, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the female version of Naruto's uniform which consisted of brown dress shoes, knee high white socks, a black thigh length skirt, and a white short sleeved shirt under a black blazer. This young woman is Mina Ashido, Naruto's girlfriend of 2 years and 7 months.

"You ready for this Mina-chan?" asked Naruto in a cool tone but there was an undertone of affection in his tone.

"You know I am Naru-kun! Let's go in there and show them what we're made of!" said Mina in a very excited voice. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at Mina, ever since he met her she was always very excitable and upbeat.

"Right, let's go." said Naruto as he started to walk into the school yard. Mina was quickly at his side while still looking around at everything, she then glanced at her boyfriend and smiled as she remembered how they met.

They were in school and no one really wanted to be around Naruto as he was a very cold and stoic person. When she saw him she thought he was handsome and made it her mission to get him to smile, it took weeks but when she finally got him to smile and laugh she found his smile charming and his laugh was like music. From then on they hung out and were the best of friends, months later Naruto finally loosen up around other people rather than just around her and the two of them started to date. After 6 months of dating Naruto finally told her he had 3 brothers and a sister, at their 1 year anniversary she finally asked him about his scars and while he hesitated at first he did tell her the story of how he got them. Hearing the story horrified her but it also explained a lot, like why he didn't want her to meet his family and why he never went to go see them. Naruto spent a long time comforting her as the story of his childhood had really shaken her up, once she had calmed down she noticed tear streaks on Naruto's cheeks showing that retelling his story had affected him as well. Feeling shame for having Naruto comfort her while he himself was in pain she tried to comfort him as much as she could, at the end of the night they ended up taking each others virginity. From then on their relationship deepened beyond what they thought it would, to others it seemed like they were a married couple.

They even had a very active sex life, though they made sure to use protection each time since it would be incredibly hard to be a hero if you were teen parents. They also trained together and seeing just how powerful her boyfriend was made her want to be just as strong so she pushed herself to be stronger and to use her quirk in different ways. On their 2 year anniversary Naruto went all out by taking her to the mall to get anything she wanted, he took her to the movies, then they went to the fanciest restaurant in town, and finally when he took her back to his apartment he surprised her with a tan colored female Pitbull puppy. Needless to say the sex they had that night was mind blowing.

Mina came out of her thoughts and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, this caused Naruto to look at her curiously but she just smiled at him as they continued to walk. Once they reached the auditorium they split up since Mina saw some of her friends that she wanted to talk to. Naruto was fine with that since while they were in love they weren't joined at the hip. Sitting in his seat Naruto listened as the Pro Hero Present Mic walked out to the podium and explained the test, he then rolled his eyes when a boy that introduced himself as Tenya Iida started to complain that Present Mic left out 1 of the 4 robots they would be facing in the exam. Present Mic explained that the 4th robot wasn't worth any points so they shouldn't worry about it, Naruto chose to ignore that as it was a hero's job to stop crime no matter how big or small it may be. Present Mic then told them about them being in different areas in order for them to take the test, looking down at the card in front of him Naruto saw that he was in Area-E. A couple minutes later Present Mic released them so that they may change into more comfortable clothes.

Naruto was now wearing his combat boots with gray sweatpants, and a white long sleeved shirt with an ice blue dragon on the back. He soon found Mina who was now wearing pink sneakers, purple yoga pants, and a pint short sleeved top. "Hey Mina-chan, what area are you in?" asked Naruto.

"I'm in Area-C, what about you?" asked Mina.

"Area-E." said Naruto.

"Aww, it sucks that we won't be together but maybe it's for the best. This way neither of us can outshine the other and maybe you can find some pretty girls to start building your harem with!" said Mina with a bright smile. Mina was very open about her sexuality as while she was mainly attracted to men she did find women attractive. She had even been the one to tell Naruto that he should get more girlfriends because he had a big heart with a lot of love to give, also because while she loved their sex life he had WAY more stamina than she could handle alone.

"You know you're the only girl I know that would tell their boyfriend to build a harem." said Naruto. Harems were rather uncommon but not unheard of, it was usually people with very powerful Quirks that had a harem so that they could hopefully have a better chance to pass down their Quirk. Hell almost every woman in the world was trying to get into All Might's pants. Naruto was glad there were rules put in place for this as there had been a few cases where a few people with powerful Quirks had tried to force even married women into a harem.

"And you're lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend like me." said Mina. Mina then found Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips pressing into her own, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breast into his chest as she returned the surprise kiss. Naruto held her tightly before slipping his tongue into her mouth causing Mina to let out a deep moan. Both of them completely ignored the jealous stares they were getting from those around them. The girls wishing they were in Mina's position since they thought Naruto was very handsome and his scars gave him this wild look that they found attractive, the guys just wanted to to get their hands on Mina's luscious body. About a minute later they finally broke the kiss but didn't let go of each other.

"I love you Mina-chan." said Naruto.

"I love you too Baby, now lets go take our first steps to being heroes!" said Mina before they let go of each other and went to their respective areas.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was standing outside of Testing Area-E doing a couple of stretches in preparation for the test while in his head he was going over all of the strategies he had to pass this test, one plan he had would let him take out every robot in the area they had but he decided not to do that as he wanted to at least give everyone else a chance. "Um…..excuse me, is this Testing Area-E?" asked a timid female voice.

Looking towards the voice Naruto saw a beautiful young woman with fair skin, long wavy blonde hair, large round teal colored eyes, tall lyre shaped white horns on her head, her face resembled a short equine muzzle, she had horse hooves for feet, wide hips, a tight toned ass with a short horse tail, and perky C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore an old pair of jeans and a yellow short sleeved shirt with flower designs on it.

" _Kami what is with me and girls with horns_?" Naruto asked himself in thought as he used his quirk to keep from blushing as he looked at her. "Yes this is Testing Area-E, are you okay?" asked Naruto as he can see her shaking slightly.

"Oh….um yes I'm fine, just a bit nervous is all. I'm Pony Tsunotori by the way what's your name?" asked the now named Pony.

"I'm Naruto Todoroki, it's nice to meet you Tsunotori-san. I can see how something like this can be intimidating but just try to stay calm and do your best." said Naruto.

Pony took a deep breath and released it slowly in order to calm her nerves as best she could. "Thank you for the advise Todoroki-san and please call me Pony, I'd like it if we could be friends." said Pony with a blush on her cheeks. The truth of the matter is that she had seen Naruto in the auditorium and found him really attractive but she was a bit scared about talking to him since her horse like appearance might turn him off, that was the case in her homeland a lot. Her hopes were raised a bit when she saw him casually talking to Mina, if he was fine with a girl that looked like that, not that Mina was ugly or anything, then surely she had a chance. She then became sad to find out that Mina was actually his girlfriend but then she was surprised when Mina practically shouted about him starting a harem, it shocked her even more to hear that it was Mina's idea and not his! Pony didn't know how she felt about sharing so she decided to at least get to know him first and if she really, really liked him then she would see about sharing him. But if the spark just wasn't there then she'd at least get a friend out of all this.

"Sure, I'd like to be your friend as well Pony." said Naruto with a small smile. Pony blushed at the smile and quickly looked away from him, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little at her. They spent the next couple of minutes just talking and getting to know each other better, he found her to be a bit naive as he actually had to stop her from spilling her whole life story to him. Normally he wouldn't talk to anyone as much as he was talking with Pony right now, he chalked this up to dating someone like Mina for so long. You can't date someone so bubbly and open without opening up a bit yourself, it also helped that he found Pony to be beautiful.

 **WITH MINA**

Mina was doing her own stretches so that she could crush this test. She could feel many of the boys' eyes on her body but she paid them no mind, sure some of them were cute but they had nothing on her Naruto. Mina knew she had a rockin body but that was the problem, most boys that talked to her were only interested in feeling her up. Naruto on the other hand actually cared about her thoughts and feelings, sure he loved her body but it was her personality that he loved the most, he even said that her personality was good for him as she kept him from becoming an emotionless block of ice. Hell she had to practically force him to accept the idea of starting a harem as he was really worried about her being happy. The fact that he was worried about her happiness rather than jumping in joy at being able to have multiple girlfriends without her being mad at him made her love him all the more.

"Hey Baby, I see you getting all nice and limber there." said some random guy.

Mina quickly stood up straight, turned around, and caught the hand the was about to slap her ass. "Hands off pal, look all you want but don't touch." said Mina before she let go of his hand.

"Alright Baby calm down, just trying to be friendly." said the guy.

"Well you're being too friendly and stop calling me Baby, I have a boyfriend." said Mina. At this point Mina and the boy were drawing a lot of attention.

"What kind of boyfriend would leave such a supple young lady like you all alone. If I was your boyfriend I wouldn't let such a delicious girl like you out of my sight and I would always be by your side." said the guy. Some of the girls who were listening swooned at his words while others rolled their eyes.

"Um, you do know that we didn't get to choose where we took the test right? And supple, delicious?" asked Mina. She really didn't like the words this guy was using to describe her as it reminded her of all the guys that only wanted her for her body.

The guy sweated a bit as he had forgotten about that but decided to quickly move on. "Yeah supple and delicious, I mean look at you. Great tits, great ass, and from those stretches you were doing it's clear you're flexible. Maybe after this exam you could come to my place and we can test the limits of your flexibility." said the guy.

Mina was extremely close to just kicking this guy in the nuts but before she could someone else interrupted. "Hey buddy would you just back off, she's clearly not interested in you and she said she had a boyfriend. You're coming off as a real creep." said a female voice.

Looking to the voice they saw a young woman with fair skin, large teal colored eyes, orange hair that was tied into a ponytail hanging on the side of her head, an athletic build, a tight ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore white running shoes, blue sweatpants that were rolled up to just below her knees, and an orange sleeveless top.

"Why don't you mind your business, this has nothing to do with you!" said the guy.

"It is my business when your creepiness is making everyone uncomfortable." said the girl. Looking around Mina and the guy noticed that a lot of the people did indeed look uncomfortable. "Plus I'm helping you out because watching you strike out this badly is just sad." said the girl.

The guy fumed at this before just walking away. "Thanks for that, I was really close to just kicking him in the balls, I'm Mina Ashido by the way." said Mina.

"It's no problem at all, and I'm Itsuka Kendo. Hey do you really have a boyfriend or did you just say that to get that guy to leave you alone?" asked the now named Itsuka.

"Oh I really do have a boyfriend, he's over at Testing Area-E. I'm actually kinda glad he wasn't here to see or hear all of that." said Mina.

"Why, don't tell me you were actually thinking about taking that guys offer!?" asked Itsuka.

"What, NO! It's not like that at all, it's just that while it's almost impossible to get my Naruto-kun to lose his cool he becomes really protective of me when guys like that hit on me. And with his Quirk things can get pretty dangerous when he gets angry." said Mina.

"Really, what's his Quirk?" asked Itsuka getting a big grin from Mina.

"Sorry but I'm not telling. If you really want to know then you'll have to do everything you can to get accepted. You do that and I'm sure you'll hear everyone talking about the powerful guy with scars on his face plus white and red hair." said Mina in a playful tone.

"Wow, you must be really confident in him to pass the test and claim that people will be talking about him." said Itsuka while making sure to remember the features Mina said that her boyfriend had.

"Oh I know he'll pass and people will be talking about him, he just way too powerful to not pass the test and I know that at least the girls with be talking about him since he's so handsome." said Mina. It was then that Mina started looking Itsuka up and down. "Hey do you have a boyfriend?" asked Mina suddenly.

"Um….no." said Ituka a little confused about where Mina was going with that question.

"Then how about you give my Naruto-kun a try?" asked Mina with a large smile.

"WHAT!?" yelled Itsuka in shock.

"Yeah, oh wait I guess I should have explained more before asking you that question, sorry about that. You see I'm trying to build my Naruto-kun a harem and not only are you very pretty but you also seem quite spirited so I think you'll be good for him. Like I said earlier he has a powerful Quirk so no one will say anything about him having a harem, you don't have to answer now but think about it and get to know him and I'm sure you'll fall for him." said Mina before walking off leaving a stunned Itsuka just standing there.

 **WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was still talking with Pony before Present Mic came on over the loudspeakers in order to explain some things. " **Alright candidates I hope you're ready to go PLUS ULTRA in this exam, but first let me remind everyone of the rules just case some of you weren't listening the first time. You'll be going into these large replicas of urban areas and your job is to defeat as my of the robotic enemies as you can which will range from 0 to 3 points. For those of you whose Quirk isn't really helpful in combat there is a hidden button on the back of the robots that will shut them down when pressed. There are cameras everywhere in there so that you can be properly evaluated and make sure everyone gets their rightfully earned points, and remember folks that you're here to become heroes so no attacking other candidates or you'll be disqualified. Now then let get this party started, YEAH!"** said Present Mic before the doors opened with Naruto quickly running in, everyone else looked at him like he was stupid. " **What are you waiting for there is no count down in a battle Go, Go, Go,GO!** " said Present Mic.

With the signal given everyone took off as fast as they could into the city replica with Naruto in the lead, it didn't take long for everyone to start branching off in order to try and find robots on their own without others destroying them first. Naruto soon had to duck under an attack from a 1 point robot before quickly placing his hand on the robot's chest plate and instantly froze it solid. Behind the now frozen robot Naruto saw a group of 1 and 2 pointers, with a swing of his arm a storm of ice spears flew through the air and ripped right through them. Naruto didn't waste time by admiring his work and quickly moved on to find more robots. Some time later Naruto was still running around destroying every robot that came into his sight, the other candidates were amazed by his power and his tenacity as it seemed like he just wouldn't stop.

" _Let's see, we don't have too much time left and if I've counted right then I currently have 80 points_." Naruto thought to himself before dodging an attack from a 2 pointer then sending an ice spear through it. " _Make that 82, I'm sure I can pass with that but I will strive for more, this school is all about going Plus Ultra after all_." Naruto thought to himself.

 **WITH PONY**

Pony stood over a 3 pointer she just defeated and was panting heavily. " _I'm running on fumes but I have to keep going_." Pony thought to herself before she started jogging to find more robots. She found a 1 pointer and destroyed it by ramming into it with her horns but then she was attacked from behind by a 2 pointer, looking up from the ground she saw that she was surrounded by three 2 pointers that were all preparing to attack her at once. Pony closed her eyes and waited for the attack after a few moments she only felt a cold chill as the attack never came. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see all 3 robots were frozen solid.

"You alright there Pony?" asked Naruto as he walked up.

"Naruto-kun, you saved me?" asked Pony with a blush on her cheeks but she didn't notice that she added the -kun suffix to his name. Naruto noticed both the suffix and the blush but decided to leave it be for now.

"Yeah I saved you, my Quirk is called **Frozen Heaven** and it allows me to create and completely control ice." said Naruto while looking at his hands. " _I haven't started to freeze even after using my Quirk so much, this just proves that my training is paying off. If I keep this up I'll be able to push my body even further and maybe one day completely negate the negative side of my Quirk_." Naruto thought to himself. When Naruto first started training with his Quirk he noticed that if he used it too often he body would start to freeze over, so for years he trained his body and his Quirk so that he would be able to use it longer without suffering from freezing.

"Wow, your Quirk is really cool." said Pony.

"Did you just make a pun about my Quirk?" asked Naruto with a blink.

"Oh um…..I guess I did hehehe." said Pony with a blush and a small giggle.

"Hehehehe, it was a good one but let's get going since the exam is still going on." said Naruto with a smirk and a chuckle, only Mina ever really made jokes about his Quirk.

Before Pony could say anything they heard an alarm go off and then felt the ground start to shake. They also noticed everyone running away from something, looking in the direction that the others were running from they saw a giant robot making its way through the replica city. "THAT'S THE 0 POINTER!" yelled Pony in shock and fear.

"It would seem so, while it is quite large it doesn't matter, it shall fall like all the others." said Naruto as he raised his right hand into the air. Everyone noticed that it had suddenly gotten colder, they looked up and notice a bunch of storm clouds had gathered overhead. They all became shocked even further when the clouds opened and out came a giant serpentine chinese dragon with large wings and glowing yellow eyes. Pony looked at Naruto and saw an intense look of concentration on his face, she watched in awe as with a few gestures with his hand Naruto had the dragon wrap itself around the 0 pointer before biting its head off and causing it to explode.

No one said anything as they were too shocked by the display of sheer power and control. "That dragon was beautiful." said Pony without thinking. She had been the only person to notice how detailed the dragon was, she could clearly see the scales lining its body and the ridges on its snout.

"Thank you, it took me a long time to learn to make it that big and that detailed." said Naruto.

"Why did you make it so detailed?" asked Pony as while she found it beautiful it did seem like a waste.

"Making it detailed was a way for me to learn better control of my Quirk." said Naruto. Pony nodded at this as it did sound like a great way to learn control if you could make something that big and that detailed so quickly.

" **Alright everyone time's up, the exam is over! A letter will be sent to each of your homes telling you if you were accepted or not and if any of you are hurt our school nurse, Recovery Girl, will be around to help**." said Present Mic over the loudspeakers.

With that everyone started walking to the exit though a lot of them were whispering about Naruto and what he did. It wasn't long before Naruto had changed back into his Middle School uniform and was waiting for Mina. A few minutes later Mina finally showed up by jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, did you miss me?" asked Mina with usual large smile.

"We weren't seperated that long." said Naruto.

"The amount of time apart doesn't matter, I bet you still missed me." said Mina.

"Whatever, am I carrying you to my place or yours?" asked Naruto.

Before Mina could answer Pony came running up to the couple. "Naruto-kun wait, don't leave just yet!" called out Pony as she finally made it to them. She still hasn't noticed that she's using the -kun suffix with Naruto's name yet.

"Hey Pony, is there something I can do for you?" asked Naruto.

"Oh it's nothing really, it's just that you said we could be friends so I thought that I'd give you my number so we could talk." said Pony with a blush on her face as she handed him a folded piece of paper with her number on it.

"Yes that would make it easier for us to be friends, if you have your phone on you I'll give you my number as well." said Naruto before Pony quickly reached into her pocket and handed Naruto her phone. "Oh and the girl currently hanging off my back is my girlfriend Mina. Mina-chan this is Pony I met her during the exam." said Naruto while putting his number in Pony's phone.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Mina-san." said Pony. She was pretending not to know who Mina was as she didn't want to come off as too eager to be one of Naruto's girls.

"It's nice to meet you to Pony-chan, but don't call me Mina-san, you can either call me Mina-chan, Mina, or any nickname you'd like to give me but don't use the -san suffix with me." said Mina.

"Um….okay then if that is what you want. So how long have you and Naruto-kun been together?" asked Pony.

"We've been together for 2 years and 7 months." said Mina.

"Wow that is quite a long time!" said Pony with surprise in her voice. She had every right to be surprised seeing teens in her age group could get together, break up, and then get back together all within the span of a day.

"Yeah it is, I believe the reason we've been together so long is because we are good for each other. I say this because I'm one of the few people that can get Mina-chan to calm down." said Naruto before Mina playfully slapped his shoulder.

"And I'm one of the few people that can thaw out frosty here." said Mina with a grin.

Pony giggled a bit at Mina's nickname for Naruto before taking her phone back from Naruto. "Well I should get going, I'll call you later Naruto-kun and it was nice meeting you Mina, bye." said Pony before walking off.

"Goodbye Pony/Bye Pony-chan!" said Naruto and Mina.

"You know she likes you right." said Mina with a grin.

"I figured that from all the blushing, but she seems to be a bit timid so I will not say anything about it until she decides to bring it up." said Naruto.

"That's alright, I'm just happy that you're finally doing your part in building this harem." said Mina.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk about building a harem for me so loudly." said Naruto.

"Oh whatever, but hey since you're finding girls for the harem I should tell you that I've found one as well, her name is Itsuka Kendo and she a pretty and spirited girl so I'm sure you'll like her. In fact there she is, HEY ITSUKA-CHAN OVER HERE!" yelled Mina.

Itsuka stopped walking and turned to see Mina coming her way while riding on the back of who she suspected was Mina's boyfriend. Itsuka had to admit that Mina was right about Naruto being handsome. "Hey there Ashido-san, I'm guessing that this is your boyfriend Naruto." said Itsuka.

"Yeah this is him, I told you he was handsome. And don't call me -san just call me Mina or Mina-chan." said Mina.

"Hello Kendo-san, my name is Naruto Todoroki and I would like to apologize if Mina-chan has caused you any trouble." said Naruto.

"Aw Naruto-kun i didn't cause her any trouble, I just invited her to be a part of your harem." said Mina.

"Again I apologize for Mina-chan, she quite the excitable young woman." said Naruto causing Mina to pout.

"Oh no it's fine really, I was just taken off guard by the fact that your girlfriend is building you a harem." said Itsuka.

"Trust me it took me off guard as well and I still can't believe I let her talk me into it." said Naruto.

"She really had to talk you into it? Wow, most guys would jump at the chance for a harem." said Itsuka.

"Most harems don't really work because the guy starts to favorite one girl over the others or he becomes overwhelmed by the number of girls he has. I didn't want a harem because I didn't think Mina-chan would be happy." said Naruto.

Itsuka smiled at the fact that Naruto was more worried about Mina being happy then getting to be with more than one girl. "Well it's been nice talking to the both of you but I should really get going." said Itsuka as she turned to leave.

"Wait, at least exchange numbers so you two can talk and get to know each other!" said Mina. Itsuka stopped for a moment to think about it, Naruto did seem like a nice guy and it wasn't even his idea to start a harem. Deciding that she should at least get to know him better she quickly turned around, wrote her number on Naruto's hand, and then took off.

"Well, that was unexpected." said Naruto before putting the number in his phone. "You never answered my question Mina-chan, my place or yours?" asked Naruto.

"Your place of course!" said Mina. Naruto simply nodded before heading towards his house.

 **NARUTO'S HOUSE**

Naruto's house was rather big with it being a 2 story house with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large open concept kitchen, a dining room that was open to the large living room, a large finished basement, and a large pool in the backyard. While Naruto lived here it was actually owned by his godmother who was letting him stay there after he ran away from home, the only condition was that he kept his grades up. Currently we find Naruto and Mina sitting on the couch watching a movie, well Naruto was sitting on the couch while Mina was sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Hey Naruto-kun." said Mina.

"Yes Mina-chan." said Naruto.

"You know how I spend a lot of time over here, have spent the night plenty of times, and even have some clothes stashed here?" asked Mina.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"Well my parents have been making jokes about how I practically live here and said that I might as well officially move in with you. I've given this some thought but I want to know something, what do you think about us living together?" asked Mina.

"...Honestly, I don't think it would change much because you do practically live here, but making it official is a big step. I mean we're 15 years old when most 20 year old and 30 year old couples don't live together." said Naruto.

"True but we've been together for nearly 3 years now and any couple that's been together for that long should at least be thinking about getting married by that time." said Mina.

"You have a point there, look Mina-chan I would love to have you living here so if your parents are okay with you moving in and weren't just joking around then feel free to move in." said Naruto getting a squeal from Mina as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I promise you won't regret this!" said Mina with a large smile. She then kissed him deeply on the lips which Naruto readily returned. The kiss soon became more heated and passionate as their tongues came into play and Naruto started to squeeze Mina's ass causing her to moan into the kiss. "Let's take this to the bedroom Naruto-kun, I need to work on my stamina." said Mina in a seductive voice.

"I'm sure I can help with that." said Naruto as he stood up from the couch while holding Mina up by her ass. He then made his way to the bedroom while they continued to make-out, he planned on exhausting her and she planned on draining him dry. Mina was really glad she had stocked up on birth control pills.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I know I said that Naruto's quirk will only be OP thanks to his training but it does have limits. In this chapter I made sure to put in that much like Shoto if Naruto uses his quirk too much his body will start to freeze. Naruto is working on his body and his quirk so that he can possibly use his quirk for as long as possible. There will be some other Naruto characters in the story but not that many.

Yes I'm pushing Pony and Itsuka to start a relationship with Naruto quickly since there aren't too many chances they'll have to interact with Naruto too often.

Harem

Mina, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Toru, Pony, Itsuka, Ibara, Nejire, Mei, Midnight, Mt. Lady, Mirko, Tomoko, Ryuko Tsuchikawa, Shino, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Himiko

Maybe

Tatami, Kaoruko, Sirius, Konako, Fuyumi ( if you guys want a little insest in the story)

Shoto x Momo (Shoto is a good character and he needs some love)

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Quirk Assessment and Hello Brother

Hey guys welcome to chapter 2. I'm glad so many of you have liked the story so far, now I've read through the reviews and a lot of you want me to put Momo with Naruto and to give Shoto someone else. You guys have also suggested some underused girls for me to add to the harem, I love that you guys do that because I like using girls that are favorites but I also like using girls no one else has used. Which is why I'm glad to say that I have changed up the harem some at the bottom. DON'T GO STRAIGHT THERE, at least read the chapter first before you check out the changes to the harem.

Also someone asked about Ochaco and if Naruto was replacing Deku, Naruto is not replacing Deku but he is replacing Rikido Sato, the sugar guy in case you didn't know. Now I have nothing against the guy but I want to keep the classes even and he seems like the easiest to replace to me. As for Ochaco and Izuku, well let's just say you'll see an idea that was given to me by The Sith'ari, more will be explained at the bottom, DON'T GO STRAIGHT THERE.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Quirk Assessment and Hello Brother

Naruto was on the floor of his basement panting and shivering with icicles hanging from his arms and legs. It has been over two and a half weeks since he took the U.A Entrance Exam and he's already gotten his letter of acceptance into the Hero Course, now though he was training with his Quirk. He was working on a new move but every time he used it his body would freeze up, he was training so that his body would further adapt to the cold and allow him to use the move without freezing. "Com-computer, ac-acti-tivate he-heating system s-s-s-set at 75 de-degrees." said Naruto with his teeth chattering.

[Activating heating system set at 75 degrees.]- said a robotic voice before the room started to heat up. It took a few minutes but soon Naruto released a sigh of relief as he had finally warmed up.

"Computer, deactivate heating and go into standby mode." said Naruto.

[Deactivating heating system and going into standby mode.]- said the computer voice before the heating turned off.

With that done Naruto went upstairs and took a nice hot shower before going to the living room and relaxing on the couch while now wearing a simple pair of blue shorts and a white T-shirt. While sitting there he thought what has been going on with himself lately, first Mina's parents actually allowed her to move in with him which was shocking as hell for him. They were hormonal teens in love, no one should be allowing them to live together! Naruto knew their sex life would need to drastically slow down so that Mina didn't end up pregnant WAAAAY before they were ready. Other than that he's also been talking and hanging out with Pony and Itsuka, it was awkward at first but they quickly grew used to each other and now they could call each other friends though it was clear that at least Pony wanted more. Mina was very happy about this as the two girls seemed to help Naruto come out of his frozen shell more. Looking over to the side Naruto saw his and Mina's dog, Royal, resting on the floor. Believe it or not but the dog was one of the rare few animals that had a Quirk, Royal could bark so loud that she fired shock waves from her mouth. Naruto and Mina called the Quirk **Cry Out** and trained her to use it on command, needless to say but Royal made a great guard dog..

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when the door suddenly flew open and Mina jumped onto his lap with a loud squeal and a paper in her hand while wearing her casual clothes. Mina's casual clothes consisted of a purple tank top, thigh high jean shorts, and pink sneakers. "I did it, I got into the Hero Course!" said a very happy Mina.

"That's great Mina-chan, are you in Class 1-A or 1-B?" asked Naruto with a small smile as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I'm in Class 1-A just like you so we can be together!" said Mina with a bright smile. They both already knew that Pony and Itsuka had also gotten into the Hero Course but they were in Class 1-B, while the four of them were a bit upset that they wouldn't all be in the same class they still promised to hang out as much as possible. "Hey since we both got accepted and we're going to be in the same class we should celebrate." said Mina with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Mina if we keep "celebrating" like that you're going to end up pregnant. Besides my godmother is supposed to coming home soon." said Naruto.

"I've taken my pill for today and it's not like Kushina hasn't walked in on us doing it before. There's the time she caught you plowing me on the kitchen table, the time she caught us doing it in the shower, the time she caught us doing it in the pool, and the time she caught us going at it on the this very couch. Honestly with how many times she's seen us doing it I wouldn't be surprised if she was used to it by now and would just ignore us. Besides despite what you say I can feel Naruto jr. poking against my ass, you know you want me." said Mina as she started nibbling on his neck while grinding her ass against him.

Naruto sighed a bit at this, his body always betrayed him when it came to Mina. Though he had to admit that a little afternoon delight with Mina did sound really good right now, he then shivered a bit as he felt Mina grind a bit harder against his crotch. Deciding to just go with it Naruto lifts Mina's chin up and kisses her deeply on the lips causing her to moan lightly. Their kiss soon became more heated as they added their tongues to the mix and Naruto started to squeeze her ass. Mina moaned louder at this as she pressed her breasts into Naruto's chest allowing Naruto to feel her hardening nipples rubbing against his chest. They continued their fierce make-out and grope session until they had to break apart due to lack of air.

"Take me to bed Baby." said Mina. Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he picked her up by her ass and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom as she instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him.

 **WARNING LEMON**

The door to Naruto's and Mina's bedroom flew open as the couple fiercely made-out until they reached and fell onto the king sized bed with Naruto on top of Mina. They broke apart only long enough for Naruto to take off Mina's top showing that under it she wore a dark purple lace bra. Mina also took off Naruto T-shirt revealing Naruto's nicely toned body and rock hard six pack abs. They quickly went back to kissing while rubbing their hands over each others body before Naruto's hands quickly found their way to Mina's shorts and pulled them off revealing she wore a dark purple thong that barely hid her privates. Mina used her feet to slide Naruto's shorts off though she had a bit of trouble getting them off thanks to the bugle that was forming in his boxers.

After she managed to get his shorts off she leaned up to reached behind herself and unhooked her bra before sliding it off of her chest and revealing her bare CC-cup breasts capped with hard nipples that where a darker shade of pink than the rest of her skin. Naruto wasted no time taking her right breast into his mouth and swirling his tongue around her nipple while his hand was playing with her other breast causing her to moan loudly. "Oh Baby that feels so good!" moaned Mina as she pushed his his head further into her breast with one hand while her other hand made its way down his chest, abs, and into his ice blue boxers and started to stroke his hard cock. This caused Naruto to groan and suck harder on her breast before switching over to give her left breast the same attention. Soon Naruto moved Mina further up the bed before kissing down her body until he got to her panties and quickly pulled them off revealing her puffy, wet, clean shaven, dark pink pussy with her clit already swelling up.

Naruto slowly ran his tongue over her lower lips a few times before flicking her clit with it causing Mina to buck her hips and moan his name in pleasure. "Oh don't tease me Baby, shove your tongue deep inside me and eat my pussy." moaned Mina. Naruto continued to just kiss and lick her pussy for a bit longer before doing as she said and shoving his tongue deep inside of her pussy. His tongue explored every nook and cranny within Mina's pussy, wiggling around in many pleasurable ways for Mina, as his right hand moved to the top of her pussy and started rubbing her clit. "Oh God yes! Yes Baby yes, EAT MY PUSSY!" yelled Mina in pure pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his head and used her right hand to push him deeper into her pussy while her left hand played with her breast and pulled at her nipple. Naruto continued to ravish Mina's pussy with his tongue as his right hand assaulted her clit, but using his free left hand he snuck it under her and shoved two of his fingers into her asshole. "OOOOHHH MY GOD, you naughty boy! It's been awhile since you've played with that hole." moaned Mina as she found herself moving closer and closer towards a powerful orgasm. "Naruto, Naruto I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" moaned Mina.

"Go ahead and cum Mina-chan, you know I like the way your juices taste." said Naruto before going back to work. Mina thrashed around and moaned loudly as Naruto worked her pussy, clit, and asshole before she couldn't take it anymore and came into his mouth. Naruto greedily drank every last drop of Mina's cum, after he was sure he drank every drop he used his tongue to clean her before letting her rest a bit. The last time he didn't let her rest between orgasms she lost control of her Quirk and melted their bed.

"Holy shit…..that was…...great Baby." said Mina while taking deep breaths.

"Well I aim to please Mina-chan." said Naruto. After a couple of minutes Mina recovered and switched their positions so that Naruto was now laying on his back with her on top of him.

"Now it's my turn to please you." said Mina in a seductive voice as she started to kiss down his body until she reached the top of his boxers. Once she pulled down his boxers she was hit in the face by a hard 12 inch cock, she stroked it in her hands before quickly moving on to kissing up and down the shaft and kissing his balls. Naruto could do nothing but lay there and groan as she worked his shaft and balls with her lips and tongue, he then groaned even louder when she finally took the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Mina then started bobbing her head up and and down taking half of his length into her mouth while her hands stroked what wasn't in her mouth. Lewd noises kept escaping Mina's mouth as she tried to take more and more of her boyfriend's cock into her mouth until she reach her limit at 10 inches. Tapping Naruto's thigh he got the message and place his hand on the back of her head and pushed the last 2 inches down her throat.

"Shit Mina-chan, your throat feels so good." groaned Naruto as he started to thrust his hips. Mina simply moaned as her lover fucked her throat, this continued for a few minutes before she pulled herself off of his dick then quickly put it between her tits. "Holy shit….your breast are so soft Mina-chan." groaned Naruto.

"Thanks Baby, I know how much you love it when I use the girls on you so I figured I give you a nice tit-fuck before we get to the real action." said Mina with a smirk before focusing on using her breasts to please Naruto. She squeezed her breasts more firmly around his cock and took what her breasts couldn't cover into her mouth. With the feeling of both her breasts and her mouth on his cock it didn't take Naruto much longer to finally reach his climax and cum in her mouth with a loud and long groan. Mina's cheeks inflated with the sheer amount of cum she was taking in but swallowed all that he was giving her and greatly enjoyed it. "Mmmmm, your cum tastes so good Baby!" said Mina after she was sure she had swallowed everything.

Before Mina could react she found herself on her back with Naruto on top of her kissing her so fiercely and with so much passion that she instantly lost her breath and her toes curled. She moaned loudly into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and could feel the tip of his dick rub against her dripping wet slit. "Oooh, put that big dick inside me Baby, remind this pussy just who it belongs to." said Mina.

"As you wish." said Naruto before shoving all 12 inches of his dick into Mina's wet pussy, since he knew how she liked to be fucked he wasted no time and started thrusting hard and fast.

"AH FUCK YES! THAT'S HOW I LIKE IT BABY! FUCK ME BABY, FUCK ME!" screamed Mina.

"Fuck Mina your pussy is so hot and tight!" groaned Naruto as he groped her breasts and continued to plow into her.

"It's because your dick is so big…..ah, ah, ah, ah…..oh God I love how you stretch my pussy!" moaned Mina as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist so that he would go deeper into her. The room was filled with the sounds of Mina's moans, Naruto's groans, and the wet slap of his hips slamming into hers.

 **DOWNSTAIRS**

The front door opened and in walked a beautiful woman with fair skin, purple eyes, ankle length red hair, a voluptuous figure, long legs, thick thighs, a juicy ass, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black combat boots, tight black pants, a red long sleeved kimono top with a silver trim, and on the side of her head was white mask with red markings resembling a fox. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's godmother and the Pro Hero known as The Chained Kitsune or just Kitsune. Kushina was the best friend of Naruto's mother, Rei, so it was no surprise to anyone when she was asked to be Naruto's godmother though she was also the godmother to his other siblings as well. She had never liked the man Rei was married to, the fact he only married her for her quirk started her dislike of him but it grew worse when he openly called his first three children failures simply because they didn't have Quirks. Then came the birth of the twins, Shoto and Naruto, when he found out that both of them had a Quirk he quickly started training them from a young age. Despite them being only children he was brutal in his training methods though he did seem to not cross the line into torture. When Shoto activated his Quirk for the first time that man was happy to see that he had inherited boy his and his mother's Quirk. Naruto on the other hand, even while so young, was smart enough to hide the fact that he had activated his Quirk and never told anyone. Rei did her best to comfort her children but he was also abusive to her, Kushina tried with all her might to be there for Rei as much as she could but with her job as a Pro Hero she couldn't be around all the time.

Then the day came when Rei finally lost her mind and had permanently scared her own children. Kushina didn't like remembering this as it took her almost a whole month to find Naruto once he ran away from home, not that she blamed him for doing so, and when she did find him he practically begged her not to send him back.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts she focused on the here and now since despite everything that had happened Naruto still grew up to be a fine young man. She took off her boots and hung her mask up on the wall, she was about to walk further into the house until she heard a sound coming from upstairs. It was a sound she had become quite familiar with, the sound of bed springs squeaking, skin slapping against skin, masculin groans, and feminine moans of pleasure. Going upstairs Kushina went to Naruto's door and slightly opened it before peering inside, she saw Naruto plowing Mina really hard in the missionary position. While this wasn't the first time she had come home to find Naruto and Mina fucking each other she was ashamed to say that she had become jealous of Mina.

You see over the years Kushina couldn't help but find herself becoming attracted to Naruto, she didn't mean for this to happen but despite how cold he appeared on the outside he was a very sweet and handsome boy. She knew Mina was trying to make Naruto a harem and she wanted in but she wasn't sure Naruto would ever have feelings for her like that, though she did come up with a few plans in order to get Naruto to fall for her. Kushina was brought back to the situation at hand when she heard Mina scream "Fuck me harder" and saw Naruto doing just that. She was happy with the angle she had on the couple's love making as she had a perfect view of Naruto's nicely toned ass and his nice round balls bounce and slap against Mina's ass cheeks.

Kushina started to feel her core start to burn with longing and become wet, this wasn't unusual for her as it happened whenever she saw Naruto and Mina going at it. Suddenly an idea popped into her head to do something she didn't usually do; she closed the door just enough so that she could see but they couldn't see her if they changed positions. She then put one of her hands into her top and started to play with her large breast and put the other hand into her pants and panties and started to lightly rub her moistening pussy lips. Kushina had masturbated plenty of times after catching the two fucking each other, usually picturing herself in Mina's place, but she has never done it while watching them and she had to admit that it turned her on even more.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK! Naruto-kun you're fucking me so hard and deep! I can feel you in my womb!" moaned Mina. Naruto leaned up before placing Mina's legs over his shoulders and then grabbing her thighs and fucking her even faster than before. "Holy shit that feels so good, don't stop baby I'm so close, I'm so fucking close! Oh fuck Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" moaned Mina.

"That's right Mina-chan, say my name, scream it to the heavens! Shit you're gonna make me cum." said Naruto

" _I'll scream your name Naruto-kun and I'll take your cum_." kushina thought to herself. She was now pinching her nipple and working two fingers into her pussy.

"NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO-KUN, OH FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" screamed Mina.

"Me too Mina-chan." said Naruto.

"Cum inside Naruto-kun, paint my insides white with your hot cum!" moaned Mina.

" _Yes shoot your hot cum deep inside me Naruto-kun, fill me up with it_." thought kushina as she pictured herself in Mina's place. She found that watching them while she masturbated was bringing her to orgasm much faster than usual, in fact she was almost at her breaking point.

Mina and Naruto continued to wildly fuck for a few more minutes before they both exploded in orgasm. Naruto's body tightened up as he released his load directly into Mina's womb, Mina's toes curled up and her back arched as her love juices splashed all over Naruto's waist and she felt his hot load fill her up. Outside the door Kushina forced herself not to moan as she joined them in orgasm, feeling her own pussy juices running down her thighs and over her fingers. Kushina then lightly gasped when Naruto pulled out of Mina and she saw just how big his dick was and she saw the large amount of cum that started to flow out of Mina's abused pussy.

"I think we can get one more round in before Kushina comes home, how long do you think it'll take for you to recover?" asked Naruto.

"Oh we can actually go again right now, you see I've been practicing on my own and now I can come multiple times in a row without accidentally using my Quirk." said Mina.

"So in other words you've been masturbating until you learned how to not melt stuff." said Naruto.

"...Just shut up and fuck me again." said Mina with a pout.

"Very well, get on your hands and knees." said Naruto. Mina grinned widely at this as doggy style was her favorite position, she quickly rolled over onto her stomach and getting on her hands and knees.

"Come on Naruto-kun, get that big dick back inside of me." said Mina as she shook her ass at him. She then moaned loudly when Naruto spanked her right ass cheek. "Ooooh yes, spank me Naruto-kun. I've been such a bad girl and I need to be punished." moaned Mina. Naruto spanked Mina's ass cheeks until both of them became a nice shade of red then positioned himself behind her.

Rubbing her ass cheeks before spreading them apart giving him a perfect view of her pussy and asshole. Naruto then shoved himself inside of her much like before only this time he shoved himself into her asshole. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU'RE SO DEEP IN MY ASS!" yelled Mina.

"Shit Mina-chan, your ass is so damn tight." said Naruto. Unlike with her pussy Naruto took his time to fuck her ass since it was too tight for him to go fast right away. Outside the door Kushina was extremely shocked, she had never walked in on them doing anal before and it honestly excited her. Deciding to play along she pulled her pants and panties down a bit in order to expose her ass and then she pushed the fingers that were still wet with her pussy juice into her ass. While it felt strange at first she quickly came to enjoy it and focused on fingering her ass to match the rhythm of Naruto's thrusts.

"Ooooooh yeeeeeeeessssss, fffffffuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk!" moaned Mina. While they didn't do anal that often it was always a treat for Mina when they did. "Fuck that ass Naruto-kun, faster, harder, deeper!" moaned Mina. Naruto leaned over her, grabbed her swinging breasts, and put more power and speed into his thrusts.

" _Oh Naruto-kun, yes thrust into my ass more, you're the first man I've ever let into my ass_." Kushina thought to herself.

"Oooooohhhhh yeah, yeah, yeah, don't stop Naruto, don't you ever stop fucking me!" moaned Mina.

"Oh I'm not gonna stop until I fill this sexy ass with my cum." said Naruto as he increased the power behind his thrusts even more.

"Yes cum in my ass Naruto-kun, cum in me and make me cum from being fucked in the ass!" moaned Mina.

Naruto continued to fuck Mina in the ass for another 20 minutes before finally they both reached orgasm with Naruto filling her ass with cum while Mina squirted onto the bed sheets. Kushina came as well and she had to bite into one of her fingers in order to keep from moaning.

 **LEMON END**

Once she calmed down Kushina noticed that the two of them seemed finished so she decided that now would be the best time to go downstairs and act like she was just getting home, pulling up her pants and panties she went to do just that as quietly as possible. Meanwhile Naruto pulled out of Mina and laid beside her and held her in his arms.

"Mmmm, that was amazing as always Naruto-kun." said Mina with nothing but satisfaction in her voice.

"You were great too Mina-chan." said Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN, MINA-CHAN I'M HOME!" yelled Kushina from downstairs.

"Well at least we were able to finish before she got home." said Naruto not knowing that she had watched and masturbated to them.

"You better go greet her for the both of us, I'm a little sore and I need to clean up a bit." said Mina while noticing that both her asshole and her pussy were leaking cum.

"Fine I'll go down." said Naruto before he rolled off the bed and put on his clothes that were thrown around the room. After going downstairs Naruto saw that Kushina was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. "Hey Kushina, welcome home." said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, where is Mina-chan?" asked Kushina.

"She's upstairs resting, she has had a long day." said Naruto with a straight face.

Kushina looked at him for a few moments before sniffing the air and then looking at him again. "You two were having sex again weren't you?" asked Kushina with a deadpan.

"...Yes." said Naruto.

"I swear horny rabbits have less sex than the two of you do." said Kushina with a sigh.

"Well at least you didn't walk in on us this time." said Naruto trying to defend himself.

"True." said Kushina. " _Though maybe next time it'll be Mina-chan walking in on us_." Kushina thought to herself. "So Naruto-kun I got someone to cover my patrol tonight so how about me, you, and Mina-chan watch a movie tonight?" asked Kushina as she was thinking of ways to put her plan to seduce Naruto into action.

"Sure that sounds good." said Naruto.

"Great, oh and go take a shower you reek of sex." said Kushina.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Naruto didn't know what to think of the situation he's found himself in. Cuddled up on his right side was Mina as she was wearing an large pink shirt and a pair of light blue lace panties and cuddled up on his left side was Kushina wearing a pair of very small and very tight orange short-shorts that greatly showed off her long smooth legs and squeezed her phat ass, she also wore a loose fitting red tank top that showed off a lot of her ample bust and her midriff. Naruto was confused by Kushina's choice of clothes as he had never seen her wear anything like it before but he had to admit that it made her look really sexy, if it wasn't for his Quirk his face would probably be bright red right now. He wasn't an idiot he knew damn well that his godmother was a very beautiful woman and was probably the wet dream for most of the men in the city, hell even he's had a couple of wet dreams about her. When he had finally accepted Mina's idea to start a harem he originally wanted to ask Kushina to be in it but decided not to since she was older than him and probably only saw him as her godson, though now that he was feeling her soft breasts push into his side he was reconsidering that decision.

Mina on the other hand couldn't stop smiling, unknown to both Naruto and Kushina was that Mina had been planning for a long time to get Kushina into the harem. Kushina was a very beautiful and spunky woman, a perfect woman for Naruto, so Mina had decided to purposely have sex with Naruto when she knew Kushina would come home and walk in on them. At first it didn't seem like it was working and she would have to come up with a new plan but now that it seemed like Kushina was making moves on Naruto she could just sit back and watch everything play out.

"Hey Kushina can you turn the volume of the TV up some more?" asked Mina. Oh who was she kidding she had to make sure everything went well.

"Sure thing Mina-chan." said Kushina before bending over the coffee table in order to get the remote. Doing so caused her to bring her ass right into Naruto's view showing him that her shorts had to stretch in order to contain her amazing ass. Naruto was now using his Quirk to keep his boner down.

"Ah I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick." said Naruto as he got up to go collect himself.

Once they heard the door to the bathroom close Mina quickly moved in on Kushina. "I know what you're doing and I totally approve!" whispered Mina with a smile.

"What?" asked Kushina.

"I know you're trying to seduce Naruto-kun and I approve. Don't try and say that you weren't doing that because just look at what you're wearing, you never wear anything like that, even when you are going to sleep you wear pajama pants and a long shirt. Now though your clothes basically say "Hey you, come fuck me"." said Mina.

Kushina looked down at what she was wearing and had to admit that Mina was right, while she didn't mind wearing things that showed off her body she normally didn't wear anything this revealing. She sighed at this and figured she was coming on a little strong, but she really wanted to get Naruto's attention. "Do you think I have a shot Mina-chan?" asked Kushina.

"I'm sure you do just keep doing what you're doing and he'll come around. I'll even help put you in some fun situations with Naruto so you can continue to seduce him." said Mina with a smile.

"Thanks Mina-chan." said Kushina.

"Don't mention it, we'll be sisters soon enough." said Mina.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Naruto and Mina were currently walking through the halls of U.A. High School while wearing their new uniforms and looking for their classroom. All around them they could hear certain people whispering about Naruto, Naruto himself ignored all of them but Mina had a huge smile on her face as she heard what they were talking about. A lot of the girls were talking about just how handsome he was while the guys were talking about his little display of power during the Entrance Exam. While Mina was soaking up the fact that she was right about what everyone would be talking about Naruto was going over everything he had done in the past week.

He put in a lot of training time in order to push his body and his Quirk to their limits and beyond, because of this he was able to gain better control over some of the moves he was working on and reduce the effect of their drawbacks. Other than train he also spent time with Mina, Itsuka, Pony, and even Kushina; he took Mina out on a date pretty much everyday, Itsuka and Pony had come to his house to hang out and when they weren't there they were usually texting each other, and with Kushina they usually just spent time talking to each other or they'd go out and just enjoy their time together. Naruto wasn't stupid, he noticed right away that from an outside perspective it would look like he and Kushina were going on dates and honestly he was fine with that. He had also noticed how she seemed to find every reason imaginable in order to bend over in front of him, press up against him, hold his hand, and cuddle up to him. He knows that she is practically throwing herself at him so he's plans to say something to her soon, but for now he's just going to silently enjoy the attention most men would kill to have.

"Hey Naruto, Mina!" a voice called out to them and took Naruto from his thoughts. Looking towards where the voice came from they saw that it was Itsuka walking up to them with Pony walking close behind her, both girls were currently wearing the girls U.A uniform. "Hey guys." said Itsuka.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Mina." said Pony with a light blush on her face. Over the time they've spent hanging out Pony had really come to like Naruto and decided that she wanted to be one of his girls, currently she was trying to build up the courage to tell him her feelings.

"Hey Pony-chan, Itsuka-chan. Are you girls looking for your classroom too?" asked Naruto. He had grown close enough to them to be okay with adding -chan to their names.

"No we found our classroom but we were hoping to hang out with you two before class started." said Itsuka. She had also come to really like Naruto but was still a little unsure about joining a harem though each day she spent with him she became more and more okay with the idea.

"That's cool and maybe you can help us find our classroom in this huge place." said Mina as the now group of four started walking and talking together.

"I hate to say it but you were right Mina, a lot of people from the entrance exam are talking about Naruto-kun though mostly the girls." said Itsuka.

"Well what can I say Naruto-kun is handsome and powerful so of course the ladies want a piece of him. Just wait until he becomes a Pro Hero, he'll make panties drop everywhere he goes!" said Mina with a large smile causing Itsuka to laugh, Pony to blush, and Naruto to sigh.

"Oh I can see it now, Naruto the Panty Dropping Hero, defeating villainesses by causing them to trip over their panties." said Itsuka while continuing to laugh, Mina too started to laugh loudly, Pony's blush deepened, and Naruto sighed heavier.

"Can you two please stop with that?" asked Naruto.

"Not a chance!" said Mina and Itsuka at the same time.

The group hung out together for a few more minutes before finally finding Class 1-A and then splitting up with them promising to hang out later. Looking at the door Naruto and Mina were a bit shocked with just how big it was but they figured that was because some Quirks made it so some people needed a bigger entrance. Opening the door and walking inside they instantly gained the attention of those already inside, looking around at their fellow students Naruto stopped when his eye met with those of one student in particular and his body froze up. Seeing this Mina wondered what was wrong with her boyfriend until she looked in the same direction as him and her eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

The student that caused this reaction from them was a young man with fair skin, short hair with the right side being white while the left side was red, his right eye was gray while his left was turquoise, there was a large burn mark on the left side of his face, and he had in athletic build. For clothes he wore the boys U.A. High School uniform. This young man is Shoto Todoroki, Naruto's older twin brother.

Shoto had been silently sitting at his chosen desk while observing his classmates as they talked and got to know each other, when the door opened he looked in order to see who else would be in the class. The first one to enter was a smiling Mina, Shoto quickly took in everything about her and came to the conclusion that while she seemed carefree and silly her build and the way she walked said that she was well trained. He then turned his attention to the second person to enter the room and everything seemed to come to a stop as he saw his younger twin brother standing there. It had been years since anyone in the Todoroki family had seen Naruto as he seemed to have just disappeared after he ran away, they had tried to find him but always failed and were beginning to lose hope until one day Shoto found a letter on their doorstep with no return address on it but it did say that it was from Naruto. Shoto had taken the letter to his room and quickly started to read it, in the letter Naruto said that he was okay but that he wouldn't be returning, that he was sorry for not being there, and that even if they hated him he would keep sending more letters.

Shoto felt so many emotions after reading the letter from his brother. He was confused as to why he thought they would hate him, they all understood that it would be normal for a child to run away from the situation they were in but he was also confused on why he felt the need to apologize. He was happy to know that his little brother was at least alive and would be sending letters to keep them up to date on how he was doing. He felt guilty and sad at the fact that he was unable to protect his little brother from their father's harshness. And finally he felt rage toward his father as he blamed him for their mother losing her mind and for driving Naruto away. Later Shoto managed to show the letter to their brothers and sister, Natsuo and Toya were happy to finally hear something about their youngest brother while Fuyumi actually fell to her knees and cried. Over the years they greatly anticipated his letters and when one came they wouldn't read it until they could read it together, it amazed them that even without being there Naruto had found a way to bring his siblings together. Through the letters they followed him through his life, they learned that he didn't have friends in school, they learned his likes and dislikes, they were scared when they didn't get a letter for awhile but when it finally came they were even more scared when they found out that he didn't write because he had a come down with a moderate case of Hypothermia.

At that point they all wanted to rush to his side in order to be sure he was okay, helly Fuyumi even had a small panic attack, but the problem was that Naruto still never mentioned where he was or what hospital he had been taken to so they were forced to sit and do nothing. They were shocked when they learned he had gotten himself a girlfriend, though Fuyumi was a little suspicious about this but relented as they learned more about the girl. While all of the letters they got told them something different some things were consistent, he always apologized, he always said he was okay, and he always said that it was okay if they hated him.

Now here he was with his younger brother standing in front him with many things running through his head. " _He's grown so much since we were kids but how did he get into this class? Did he finally unlock his Quirk after running away? Where has he been? These are questions I can ask him later but there is one question I really need an answer to_." Shoto thought to himself before standing up from his desk and walking over to Naruto and Mina.

Without even knowing it Naruto started moving towards Shoto as well, it wasn't until he and Shoto were standing right in front of each other that Naruto realized he had moved at all. They completely ignored everyone else in the room as they looked at each other, though Naruto was completely aware that Mina was still next to him and was holding his hand, he could never ignore Mina.

"Shoto." said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, it's been a long time." said Shoto.

"Yeah it has, you look great." said Naruto nervously, there was so much he wanted to say but he didn't know where to start.

"So do you, I'm guessing this is the girlfriend you talked about so much in your letters." said Shoto.

"Yes this is Mina, Mina this is my older twin brother Shoto." said Naruto introducing the two of them.

"It's nice to finally meet you Shoto." said Mina.

"Same to you, Naruto there is much we need to talk about but we'll do that after class today." said Shoto.

"Right." said Naruto before the three of them took their seats while the rest of the people there just stared at them. A few minutes passed with the class going back to normal before the door opened again and a girl walked through. The girl had fair skin, dark green eyes, shoulder length messy dark green hair with black shadows, four symmetrical freckles on each cheek, a slender build, nicely toned legs, a narrow waist, a firm ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the U.A. uniform. Naruto recognized her as the girl that was rambling to herself in the auditorium during the Entrance Exam but he didn't know her name, altogether though Naruto found her cute but she also appeared really nervous for some reason as she just stood in the door shaking.

"Um, ah, h-hi." said the girl nervously.

"Hey I know that messy green hair." said the voice of another girl. The girl in question had fair skin with permanent blush marks on her cheeks, brown eyes, almost shoulder length brown hair with two long locks framing her face and a short bob in the back, a slender build, wide hips, a plump ass, and low C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the U.A. uniform.

Naruto watched as the two girls talked before the boy he remembered being called Tenya joined them. They continued talking for a little bit before a voice interrupted them. "If you're here to make friends then leave." said a male voice. The group of three looked around for where the voice came from until they looked at the floor by the door and saw a tired looking man in a full body yellow sleeping bag. "It took you all 8 minutes to notice me, you'll have to do much better than that if you want to be heroes." said the man. The scooted to the desk in the front of the classroom before getting out of the sleeping bag showing that he had pale skin, dark tired looking eyes, messy black hair, and a lean build. For clothes he wore black boots, black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and bandages around his neck. He introduced himself as their sensei Shota Aizawa before telling them to put on their gym uniforms and meeting him outside.

It didn't take long for everyone to change and head outside to where Shota was standing before he told them that they were gonna do a Quirk Assessment Exam. Some complained about having an exam on the first day while oher asked about orientation but Shota simply told them that the teachers at U.A. had a lot of leeway with how they taught their class. He then explained how this would be like the physical fitness test they did in Middle School only now they were aloud to use their Quirks as much as they wanted, everyone was excited about this until he further explained that the person who came in last after these tests would be expelled. This shocked everyone but a few who were able to see that it was a lie but they said nothing as they understood the purpose of the lie.

"Now then let's start off with the one that got the highest score in the entrance exam, Naruto Todoroki." said Shota as Naruto walked forward, the girls blushed as Naruto's gym uniform really clung to his muscles though Mina just giggled pervertedly. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Pitch Test so tell me, how far were you able to throw the ball in Middle School?" asked Shota while throwing a softball to Naruto.

"85 meters." said Naruto stoically while catching the ball.

"Alright now do the same thing you did back then but now use your Quirk if it'll help, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't leave that circle." said Shota. Naruto nodded at this before stepping into the circle, everyone watched closely to see how he would do.

Naruto got into the proper pitching form while taking a deep breath, he decided to use his Quirk along with his natural strength in order to maximize just how far the ball would go. Using his Quick he covered the ball in a layer of ice, something everyone noticed, before winding up and throwing the ball with everything he had. The ball flew through the air until it could no longer be seen, seeing that his task was done Naruto walked back over to the students.

" _Hmmm, so he can control ice. He used the ice layer he put around the ball in order to propel the ball much further than it would normally, that shows he has great control_." Shota thought to himself. He then showed the class his phone that showed the ball had went 915 meters.

From there the tests went on with some using their Quirks on certain tests. There was the 50 Meter Dash, the Grip Strength Test, the Standing Long Jump, the Repeated Side Step Test, a Distance Rund, Seated Toe-Touch, and Sit ups. Naruto felt he did pretty well in all of the tests thanks to the monstrous amount of physical conditioning he put himself through every day, hell he even got a 87.2kg in the grip test which was pretty good for some who has a Quirk that DIDN'T give them increased strength. He also noticed that Mina did pretty good as well, he told her she would thank him one day for having her train alongside him. Some other people he also noticed were the two girls from earlier, the first was the brown haired girl with blush marks on her cheeks who was apparently named Ochaco Uraraka; in the Pitch Test she was able to get a score of infinity due to her Quirk. The other girl, who was named Izumi Midoriya, got his attention because he saw that she didn't use her Quirk at all. This really interested Naruto as he wondered just what her Quirk could be.

Right now everyone was in the middle of watching Izumi doing her last test, the Pitch Test. While watching her he could hear the angry looking blonde guy with red eyes, Katsuki Bakugo, yelling about how she should give up since she doesn't have a Quirk. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that as he was sure she did have a Quirk, reason being that despite how bad it sounded if she didn't have a Quirk she wouldn't have been accepted into the Hero Course. She mostly likely would have put in either General Studies, Support, or Management if she didn't have a Quirk. He continued to listen as Ochaco and Tenya defended Izumi by saying that they were in the same testing area for the Entrance Exam and they saw her take down the 0 pointer.

"She has a Quirk and it's a powerful one, the real question is why she isn't using it." said Naruto without taking his eyes off of Izumi.

"Well when she used it during the exam she really hurt herself." said Ochaco.

"I see, chances are she hasn't used her Quirk yet because she can't control it and that's why she hurt herself using it." said Naruto.

"But from what I understand she and Bakugo pretty much grew up together and she never showed signs of having a Quirk then, and wouldn't she have control over it by now?" asked a girl which Naruto had come to understand was named Momo Yaoyorozu. Momo was a very beautiful young woman with fair skin, long black hair kept in a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face, onyx eyes, a slender build, long toned legs, wide hips for her age, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and D-cup breasts.

"Well Yaoyorozu-san there are cases where people have Quirks but don't awaken them until much later in life than usual, they are called Late-Bloomers. One such case of a Late-Bloomer is a man that didn't even know he had a Quirk until he was in his mid 30s. From the information we have gathered about Midoriya-san so far we can come to the conclusion that she too is a Late-Bloomer and therefore hasn't had an appropriate amount of time to learn to control her Quirk." said Naruto with his eyes still on Izumi. Everyone let that information sink in as they watched Izumi, Momo blushed as she had completely forgotten about Late-Bloomers, and Bakugo seemed to calm down since apparently Izumi hadn't been lying all this time about not having a Quirk but now he wondered when exactly did she awaken her Quirk.

Naruto watched as Izumi tried to throw the ball, he saw her arm start to glow with power before it suddenly disappeared and she only threw the ball 60 meters. It was then that he saw their sensei's eyes glowing and his hair standing up as he looked at Izumi, Izumi called him out as the hero Eraser Head. After he pulled her in with his capturing tap and said some things to her before he allowed her to go again. Naruto saw that while she was shaking in nervousness there was a determination in her eyes that Kushina described as being in his own eyes when she would help him train. He watched as she threw the ball again but this time instead of the power from before being in her whole arm it was only in one finger and she threw the ball just a little further than Bakugo, though it appeared as though she had broken her finger.

"See Aizawa-sensei, I'm still standing so I won't be a liability to anyone." said Izumi with tears in her eyes from the pain. Shota smirked at this as he was impressed with ingenuity she had in order to come up with the idea to use her Quirk like that. Everyone then became shocked when they saw Naruto standing next to Izumi, none of them had even noticed him move and now they were wondering what he was planning on doing.

"Oh, um, uh, hi To-Todoroki-san." said Izumi nervously with a bright blush on her face. She was never very good at talking to boys other than Bakugo and All Might, yet here she is talking to what could possibly be the handsomest guy she has ever seen. Even the scars on his face didn't take away from his handsomeness but added to it if anything really, man things really have turned around for her ever since All Might gave her his Quirk.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments before speaking. "Naruto." said Naruto.

"Um, what?" asked Izumi.

"I want you to call me Naruto. My brother is your fellow classmate so it will become confusing for everyone if you call both of us Todoroki-san." said Naruto.

"Oh, um, right, I guess Naruto-san it is then." said Izumi.

"Please give me your hand." said Naruto while holding out his own hand. If possible Izumi's blush got even brighter, unknown to Naruto the other girls were blushing too at how forward he was being. Izumi couldn't believe a boy was asking to hold her hand at a time like this but she wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass as she shakingly put her uninjured hand into his and held his hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as he wondered why she was holding his hand, though as he examined her hand he found that it fit perfectly in his own and had slight calluses but was still soft.

" _OH MY GOD I'M HOLDING A BOYS HAND_!" Izumi squealed in her mind.

"While your hand is nice, I actually meant your other hand." said Naruto. Izumi looked at him with confusion on her face but gave him her injured hand anyway. Naruto carefully took her had and raised it to his lips, or more specifically her broken finger.

" _I-Is he go-going t-t-to KISS IT BETTER_!?" Izumi asked herself in her head. She then flinched a bit when he lightly blew on her finger but then she sighed in relief at the cooling sensation she felt. Looking at her finger she saw a very thin layer of ice on her broken finger.

"That should last until you can get to the nurse. That was a very interesting way to use your Quirk and with that determination I saw in your eyes you'll become a great hero someday." said Naruto while still holding her hand.

"Th-Tha-Thank y-you." said Izumi while looking like she was about to pass out from how bright her blush was.

"WOOOO, GO NARUTO-KUN, YOU GET ME ANOTHER HAREM SISTER!" cheered Mina from the sideline.

"MINA, COULD YOU NOT YELL ABOUT THAT!" yelled Naruto as he quickly turned to Mina while losing his cool. Naruto almost never lost his cool but if anyone could make him do it it was Mina and Kushina.

" _HE WANTS ME IN HIS HAREM_!" thought Izumi before she finally passed out from how intense her blush had gotten. Naruto caught her but sighed as everyone was staring at him with wide eyes, even Shota had wide eyes.

"I'm….gonna take her to the nurse's office." said Naruto before lifting Izumi up into his arms bridal style and walking off. With him gone everyone turned their sights to Mina who just smiled brightly before the girls moved in on her and started bombarding her with questions while the guys watched, well most of them watched while one boy with purple balls on his head cried at how lucky Naruto was.

When Naruto came back Shota dismissed everyone for the day. When they asked who would be expelled he told them that he lied about that, shocking most of them.

"If you think about it it was obvious he was lying, he told us one of us would be expelled so to make sure that we gave these tests everything we had. Most people don't put 100% into anything unless something is at stake but since this school is all about going beyond he needed to push us even further." said Naruto with Shoto and Momo nodding in agreement. With that explained everyone went back inside to change back into their uniforms before going home for the day. Naruto was walking out of the front gate with Mina holding onto his arm before he ran into Shoto who was waiting him. "Shoto." said Naruto.

"Naruto, it's time we had that talk." said Shoto.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 2 everyone I hope you liked it. There you have it the idea given to me by Sith'ari, I make Izuku female and add both the now Izumi and Ochaco into the harem.

Now the next chapter we'll have a talk between to brothers that haven't seen each other in years, some fluff, and the Battle Trial. Now when it comes to the Battle Trial I'm undecided on who to pair Naruto with as I want to use it as a way for Naruto to get closer to one of the girls in his Harem so I'll ask you guys who do you want to see Naruto paired with? Your choices are Izumi, Momo, or Ochaco.

Harem

Mina, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Toru, Pony, Itsuka, Ibara, Nejire, Mei, Midnight, Mt. Lady, Mirko, Tomoko, Ryuko Tsuchikawa, Shino, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Himiko, Momo, Kinoko, Setsuna, Reiko, Konako, Izumi ( Fem Izuku), Ochaco

Maybe

Tatami, Kaoruko, Sirius, Fuyumi ( I'm going to leave Fuyumi in the maybe section until after the Sports Festival to see whether I want their relationship to go past siblings.)

Shoto x Yui x Tenten

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. Battle Trials

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I'm happy you all loved the last chapter so much! Now a good number of you guys told me in the reviews that the older Todoroki siblings do actually have Quirks but for the sake of this story they don't have Quirks at all. You guys also said I should have replaced Mineta with Naruto since he's only there for people to make fun of for being a pervert, well that's what I'm using him for. I think it'll be fun for Naruto to come up with new ways to punish Mineta for perving on his girls. Also something I think people overlook is that while Naruto is known for the Shadow Clone jutsu, the Rasengan, and Kurama he's also known for having to deal with perverts such as Kakashi and Jiraiya. In this story the perverts he'll have to deal with is Mineta and Kaminari. Also in this chapter you'll find out who Naruto's partner will be in the Battle Trial!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 3: Battle Trials

"Where have you been all this time Naruto?" asked Shoto.

"I've been living with our Godmother." said Naruto.

"Kushina, but we asked her if she knew where you were!" said Shoto feeling a bit mad that Kushina had lied to them.

"Don't be mad at her for lying to you, she did it because I made her promise not to tell anyone where I was." said Naruto.

"Why would you do that?" asked Shoto.

"I couldn't risk **Him** finding me." said Naruto.

Shoto paused at that as he knew who Naruto was referring to and honestly couldn't blame him. "Is that also why none of your letters ever have a return address on them?" asked Shoto.

"Yes, while my letters were for you and the others I couldn't risk **Him** seeing the letters and then finding me." said Naruto.

"But you went to school, how did you keep them from telling our father where you were?" asked Shoto.

"As the #3 hero Kushina has a lot of influence, she simply told them not to inform him and they followed her orders." said Naruto. Shoto nodded at this as it made a lot of sense, the higher you were ranked as a hero the more influence you had.

"Well changing subjects, when did you unlock your Quirk?" asked Shoto.

"I actually unlocked it around the time you did, but I was spiteful towards **Him** and hid it from him and practiced in secret. I was going to show you and the others as a surprise once I had a good amount of control over it but then that day happened and you know what happened after that." said Naruto.

"I see, do you ever plan on coming home?" asked Shoto.

"I believe what you mean is do I ever plan on coming to see you guys? The answer to that is yes but not right now, I still have so much anger inside of me for that man that if I saw him I would probably attack him." said Naruto.

"That is understandable, Naruto you should know that none of us hate you." said Shoto.

"Y-you don't?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not, you're our little brother, we were all really worried when you didn't send us any letters for awhile and then you scared us half to death when we found out you were in the hospital. The only reason we didn't rush to go see you was because we didn't know which hospital you were in." said Shoto.

"Oh…..well, um, okay I'm sorry for worrying you." said Naruto not really sure how to respond to that. He was sure his siblings hated him for running away, especially Shoto.

"It's fine we were just glad to know you were okay." said Shoto before looking up at the sun and saw its position. "I have to go but we'll talk again later right?" asked Shoto.

"Of course, we're classmates now so you'll see me just about everyday." said Naruto. Shoto nodded at this before walking off.

"Well that was heavy, are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Mina.

"I'm fine Mina-chan, in fact I feel a bit…..lighter knowing that my siblings don't hate me." said Naruto.

Mina smiled at her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around one of his arms. "Come on Naruto-kun let's go home, we did promise Pony-chan and Itsuka-chan that we'd hang out with them today." said Mina.

"You're right Mina-chan let's go home." said Naruto as they started walking home.

"...so the girls in our class are pretty cute right, I bet you wanna go on dates with them." said Mina.

"MINA!" said Naruto.

"Hahahaha!" Mina laughed at her boyfriend's reaction.

 **3 DAYS LATER**

In the three days since Naruto's talk with Shoto things have been a bit awkward between the two of them but they were slowly falling back into the groove of being brothers. Things were really awkward between Naruto and girls of Class 1-A, when he and Mina walked into class the second day they were bombarded with questions from all of the girls, well expect Izumi who was far too nervous to approach Naruto. Naruto and Mina quickly explained what was going on and Naruto made sure to let them all know that as of right now he was only dating Mina, though by the end of that day he had his face buried into his desk as Mina went around the class encouraging every girl there take a shot at him. Most of the girls either gave Mina nervous smiles or looked like they would consider it, well you really couldn't tell what Toru Hagakure was thinking since she was invisible.

Now though everyone was in class waiting for their first Foundational Hero Studies class to start. Across the classroom Tsuyu Asui was watching Naruto while tapping her finger against her mouth. Tsuyu was pretty girl with fair skin, large black eyes, long dark sea green hair that was tied into a bow at her waist, noticeably large hands, a thin build, long toned legs, a toned ass, and BB-cup breasts. She of course wore the U.A girls uniform.

"Handsome isn't he?" asked Mina when she noticed Tsuyu staring at Naruto.

"Yes he's quite handsome but I'm having a hard time figuring him out, ribbit." said Tsuyu.

"Well what are you trying to figure out?" asked Mina.

"Well I'm actually wondering how you expect someone so cold and stoic to build a harem and how he managed to get a girl like you that is so cheerful and open?" asked Tsuyu in her usual blunt fashion.

"Oh that's what you're trying to figure out. Trust me when I say that he's nowhere near as cold and stoic as he was when I first met him, back then you could barely get him to say more than a single word to you. Now though he smiles, laughs, and has fun you just have to get to know him first, he'll open up if you ask him a question. And for how he got me, well I pursued him until I broke through his icy shell and we've been together ever since." said Mina.

"I see, I'll see this warmer side of him if I get to know him better, ribbit." said Tsuyu.

"Yup, he's a lot more open now. So Tsu you looking to be my first oficial harem sister?" asked Mina with a large smile.

"I'm thinking about it as like I said he is handsome and I would like a boyfriend, but I should really get to know him better before I decide, ribbit." said Tsuyu.

" _Hmmmm, I better stack the deck in Naruto-kun's favor_." Mina thought to herself. "You know Tsu if it helps Naruto-kun is really big down stairs, great in bed, and can be really romantic when he wants to be." said Mina.

This bit of information caused Tsuyu and the girls close enough to hear what was said to blush, with the worse being Izumi who was about to pass out again, and turn their attention to Mina.

"...Ribbit." was all Tsuyu could say.

"You and Naruto have already had sex?" asked Kyoka Jiro. Kyoka was a pretty girl with fair skin, dark eyes, chin length purple hair with an asymmetrical fringe, earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes, a petite build, wide hips, a toned ass, and B-cup breasts. She of course was wearing the girls uniform.

"Yeah we have, we had our first time on our one year anniversary and since then we've had a pretty active sex life." said Mina.

"Aren't you worried about getting pregnant?" asked Ochaco.

"Not really, we're very safe so that we don't become parents too early." said Mina. Before they could talk more they all heard a loud voice.

"I. AM. COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" said All Might as he walked through the door wearing the older version of his costume. "Good day student it is I, All Might, and I'm your Foundational Hero Studies teacher! Now up until now you've had your classes in this classroom, but today we'll doing some real hands on simulation training." said All Might.

This got excited responses from most of the class while a few just looked calmly at All Might, though Naruto did smirk a bit at this.

"Now then before we get started since you are training to be heroes then you'll need to look the part." said All Might before pulling out a remote and pressing a button that caused small pods with numbers on them to come out of the wall behind them. "In those pods you'll find the costumes you either gave specific request to the school for or you brought from home, so suit up so we can get started!" said All Might.

 **LATER**

Most of the class had gotten dressed in their costumes while only a few were still getting dressed. Mina noticed that she and Momo were getting quite a bit of attention from the boys, not that she could blame them since her costume made her look stylish and sexy. For her costume she wore a plain white mask over her eyes, a skin tight purple and turquoise bodysuit with a camouflage pattern that stopped just above her breasts, an open cropped sleeveless tan colored waist coat with white fur around the collar, and specially made acid proof boots with holes in the soles. Her outfit did everything it could to show off her curves, her ass, and even her breasts since it pushed them up and made them seem even bigger.

Momo's costume consisted of high collared sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines around her waist and arms, it was open to expose her skin from her neck to just under her navel, two gold utility belts around her waist, a thin gold belt around upper portion of her chest under her shoulders, crimson boots that dip down sharply in the center, and on the back of her utility belts is a large book that seems to kept in place with magnets. It was no wonder she had so much attention on her as her outfit left nothing to the imagination and it almost looked like her breasts would pop out at any moment. Needless to say Mineta was having the time of his life looking at the two of them.

"Hmm I wonder what Naruto-kun's costume looks like." Mina said to herself.

"You mean he hasn't shown you his costume or told you what it looks like?" asked Momo.

"Nope, we wanted to keep out costumes a surprise for each other." said Mina.

"I see." said Momo before she started to blush a little bit and started to fidget. "So, um, Mina-san, about this whole harem thing with Naruto-san." said Momo.

Mina looked at Momo with a large grin on her face. "First don't add -san to my name just Mina or any nickname you'd like to call me. Second, are you telling me that you're interested in my Naruto-kun?" asked Mina.

"Well, Um, ah, that is to say…...I don't know. He seems nice and he's handsome but all of this is so sudden." said Momo.

"Calm down Momo-chan, no one said that you had to start dating Naruto-kun right now. You can't start a real relationship after only knowing them for 3 days so just get to know him and if you find that you like him then you already know that I'm cool with you dating him." said Mina.

"Thank you Mina, I think I'll take your advice." said Momo.

"You're welcome, besides with that costume I'm sure you'll catch Naruto-kun's attention." said Mina. Once again Momo blushed at this but before she could say anything everyone heard footsteps coming their way, when everyone looked at where the steps were coming from all of the girls blushed once again.

Naruto was walking towards them in his costume which consisted of a skin tight dark blue bodysuit that did nothing to hide his defined abs and muscles, white armored boots that went up to his knees, a white utility belt around his waist, an open white leather cropped hooded jacket with light blue tribal chinese dragons wrapped around the sleeves and a light blue snowflake on the back, light blue fingerless gloves, and covering his nose and lower half of his face is a white metal mask shaped like a snarling dragon. On the inside of the jacket collar were the initials M.H, those initials belonged to a good friend of Naruto's that he specifically requested be in charge of making his costume; this is the same friend that helped design and build his training room at home. Naruto's costume was designed not only for style but it also had special features that would help regulate Naruto's internal and external body temperature, this means that his costume helps fight off the negative effects of his Quirk.

"Wow Naruto-kun you look great!" said Mina.

"Thank you Mina-chan, you look great as well." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I knew this would look great on me, but what do you think of Momo-chan's costume?" asked Mina while drawing attention to Momo.

Looking at Momo Naruto had to use his Quirk to keep his blush under control or else he was sure his face would be bright red. "I think it looks good on her and will work well for her Quirk." said Naruto as he had noticed that her creations came from where her skin was exposed.

"O-oh, um, thank you Naruto-san." said Momo with a blush and a shy smile.

It was then that Izumi finally joined everyone; her costume consisted of a green bodysuit that fit but wasn't form fitting, her red boots, black knee pads, black elbow pads, a red belt around her waist, white bulky gloves, a mask with long ear protrusions, and a respirator that looked like a smile. Seeing this Naruto almost instantly knew that she was trying to at least appear somewhat like All Might, unfortunately she had failed because she looked more like a large green rabbit with a monsterous overbite. In fact if you didn't already know that she was a girl you would think she was a boy by just looking at her.

Now that everyone was there All Might started to explain that they were going to be doing an in door battle simulation in groups of two with one group being the villains and the other group being the heros. The villains were supposed to guard a bomb or capture the heroes while the heroes job was to touch the bomb or capture the villains. Naruto didn't like the fact that All Might was reading his explanation off of cards, but he figured that while the man was a great hero he just didn't know how to teach others to be heroes. People then started asking questions about how teams would be decided and who would go against who, All Might explained that it would all be at random. After everyone drew lots the teams were as follows.

Team A: Izumi Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Naruto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Kyoka Jiro

Team F: Minoru Mineta and Koji Kota

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Yuga Aoyama

Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

With the teams decided everyone went to stand next to their partner while this time All Might drew lots in order to see who were going against each other. The first was Team A as the heroes going against Team D as the villains. "Alright the villain team will have 10 minutes of prep time in order to hide the bomb wherever they'd like, I suggest the heroes use this time to talk with each other." said All Might.

Everyone in the observation room watched as the teams went through the trial but only All Might could hear what they were saying. Naruto on the other hand was more focused on analyzing their movements. Mina saw what her boyfriend was doing and smirk at him. "Hey Momo, you want to see how smart your partner is?" asked Mina causing Momo to raise an eyebrow at her in confusion but nodded anyway. "Naruto-kun which team will win?" asked Mina.

Naruto closed his eyes and was quite for a moment, everyone looked at him and waited for his answer. "Despite not knowing them for that long I have noticed that all four of them are incredibly smart, but thanks to paying attention whenever Midoriya-san starts muttering to herself I know that she is amazing when it come to analyzing things. With the fact that she's known Bakugo-san for pretty much all of their lives she probably knows more about him than he knows about himself and that will give her team an advantage. Bakugo on the other hand while he seems to always be angry about something he's also good at analyzing, while this should negate Midoriya-san's advantage it won't simply because of Bakugo-san's pride. I'm guessing that for a long time he's been praised to be nothing but great for his smarts and powerful Quirk, this has given him a superiority complex and therefore he doesn't take well to the idea of someone being better than him. I'm also guessing that since Midoriya-san appeared to be Quirkless while they grew up made him feel she was always beneath him but now that he knows that she was just a Late Bloomer and that her Quirk is very powerful he feels threatened and now seeks to prove he's still better than her. From what we're seeing now Bakugo-san has lost sight of his objective in this trial and is completely focused on beating Midoriya-san, in my opinion Team A will win if Bakugo-san doesn't get his head back in the game." said Naruto before opening his eyes and continuing to watch.

Everyone just stared at Naruto for a few moments before going back to watching the screen as well. They watched as Izumi fought Bakugo and then they became worried when Bakugo released a huge explosion and while they couldn't hear what they were saying they did hear All Might say that that blast could kill Izumi. They were happy when they saw that Izumi hadn't died and that All Might ordered Bakugo to not use a blast that big again. In the end Naruto's prediction proved true as Team A won, but Izumi was sent to the nurse due to the fact that her Quirk had broken her right arm. When Ochaco, Katsuki, and Tenya got back to the observation room All Might explained that Tenya was the M.V.P and asked if anyone understood why. Wanting to show that she understood what was going on and that she was as smart as her partner Momo explained everyone else's mistakes and why Tenya was the M.V.P. Naruto was impressed by how perspective Momo was.

"Alright I hope the rest of you were paying close attention to the first two groups as now it's time for Team B as the heroes to go against Team I as the villains." said All Might.

As the teams went to the testing ground Naruto looked at his brother's costume and couldn't help but shake his head. Shoto wore off white snow boots, off white pants, and an off white shirt. The left side of his costume had some material that looked like ice on it that even covered the left side of his face. Naruto instantly saw what Shoto was doing with this costume, it was his way of rejecting that man and his Quirk. The problem Naruto had with this is while he didn't mind Shoto rejecting that man he didn't think Shoto should reject the Quirk, if Shoto really wanted to become a hero then he'd have to give it his all and use everything at his disposal. In Naruto's opinion as long as Shoto didn't start acting like that man then he shouldn't reject using his left side.

"So Naruto-kun, who is going to win this time?" asked Mina.

"Team B will win without a problem." said Naruto not even having to think about it.

"Wow, don't you think you're being a little biased since your brother is on Team B?" asked Kyoka. Kyoka's costume consisted of red triangular markings under her eyes, a black leather jacket, a long salmon colored shirt with holes in the collar and hem, a black cocker, white fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots with stereos built in.

"Not at all, you must take into account that Shoto has been through intense training since a very young age. Most of our class just isn't on his level at this time, no offense to any of you." said Naruto. Katsuki was about to rage about that but Tsuyu beat him to the punch by asking a question.

"So in your opinion who actually has a chance against your brother?" asked Tsuyu. Tsuyu's costume consisted of a bright green turtleneck bodysuit, tan colored gloves with large buckles on each wristguard, two matching belts with one above her breasts and the other around her waist with little green dots embedded in it, two black lines running down her suit each framed by yellow lines, tight black boots with V shaped markings on her thighs, green webbed flippers resembling frog toes on her feet, and a tan colored headband with goggles mounted on each side with dark green tinted lenses. The suit really worked for her as it not only complemented her Quirk but also make her ass look amazing.

"Well while I have observed all of you I don't know how all of you fight using your Quirk so going off of what I've seen so far, I'd say that only myself, Bakugo-san, Midoriya-san, and maybe Tokoyami-san and Yaoyorozu-san." said Naruto.

"No faith in Mina-chan?" asked Tsuyu.

"It's not that, I simply know that while Mina-chan does train with me from time to time she just doesn't put in the proper work in order for my training to have the most effect." said Naruto while giving Mina a look that told her he knew she wasn't giving her all during training.

"But-but Naruto-kun your training is hard!" whined Mina.

"Being a hero is hard and dangerous Mina-chan, I need you to be at your best so that I can at least worry a little less about you getting hurt." said Naruto. Mina actually looked ashamed that her own laziness was causing her boyfriend to worry about her.

"Young Naruto is right young Ashido, hero work is very dangerous and therefore you must put everything you have into your training so that you can be the best hero you can be." said All Might.

Mina looked down for awhile before looking up at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I promise I'll take my training more seriously so that you don't have to worry." said Mina.

"Mina-chan I care about you, you could be as strong as All Might and I would still worry about your safety." said Naruto. Mina smiled at how much Naruto cared about her while the rest of the girls swooned a bit on the inside.

They then turned back to the screen as the next trial started and Naruto wasn't surprised at all when the trial quickly ended due to Shoto just freezing the whole building and the people inside.

"Alright The next groups to go will be Team C as the villains against Team J as the heroes." said All Might.

Naruto and Momo nodded at this before taking their bomb and heading for their area. The two of them decided to take the bomb to the top floor while Naruto used his Quirk to make thick walls of ice to block off the stairs at each floor while Momo used her Quirk to make some traps. Once they reach the top floor Momo used her Quirk to make bars in order to block off the windows, when their prep work was done they waited for the signal for the trial to start.

"Yaoyorozu-san, I would like to apologize in advance for what you are about to see and would also like to inform you that no matter what I say or do when the trial starts I don't mean any of it." said Naruto while pulling his hood up so that is shadowed the upper half of his face.

"There is no need to apologize Naruto-san as I know that for this trial we will have to try our bests to act as villains. And please call me Momo." said Momo.

"Very well Momo-san, I wish you the best of luck in this trial." said Naruto.

 **OBSERVATION ROOM**

"Man this is going to be intense and a bit scary." said Mina.

"Why is that?" asked Ochaco. Ochaco's costume consisted of a black full bodysuit with a pale pink design down her torso, two black dots on her chest, a black rectangle below her waist and down between her legs, two pink patches on her shoulders with each being cut off by dark pink arm bands matching the thick choker around her neck, thick pink wrist guards with handles on the back of each, pink wide knee high heeled boots, a pink belt around her waist with a circle embedded in the center, and a pink helmet with a tinted visor on her head. The costume was designed to help with the fact that using her Quirk can make her become nauseous, but due to it being skin tight it really showed off her ass and made her breasts appear bigger.

"Because for some reason Naruto-kun is really good at acting. You might actually believe he's a villain at the end of this." said Mina.

"How do you know he's good at acting, ribbit?" asked Tsuyu.

"Oh Naruto-kun and I like to role play sometimes in order to spice things up." said Mina casually with a perverted smile on her face.

Everyone, even All Might, blushed deeply at this bit of information. Well Mineta passed out from a nosebleed and Shoto looked uncomfortable, he really didn't want to know what his little brother and Mina were doing in their private time.

 **WITH NARUTO AND MOMO**

[Al-Alright students, you're trail starts now.]- said All Might through the earpieces they all had.

"Well it looks like the game starts now." said Naruto darkly.

The tone of his voice unnerved Momo slightly but she quickly remember what he said earlier and what she said so she got into character as well. "So it would seem, now if only we had a way to delay those heroes further until our plan is finished. I'm sure our traps will slow them down but I want to be sure." said Momo.

"That is a great idea and I believe I can help with that." said Naruto before focusing on his Quirk. Within a minute four large blocks of ice rose up from the ground before they started to change shape and gain color. In moments there standing in front of Momo were 4 more Narutos. "Well Momo-chan I'd like for you to meet my **Ice Clones**. I've been working on this technique for awhile now but sadly it's still not finished yet." said Naruto.

"What's wrong with it as this technique of yours seems amazing already?" asked Momo as she looked at the clones while trying to hold back her blush from the -chan suffix being added to her name.

"They can't talk, they still feel as cold as ice, and I can only make 4 of them right now. The good news is that they can still use my Quirk somewhat, and I can see and hear everything they do." said Naruto.

"So in other words while they're not as strong as you they're still good for gathering info and delaying the enemy. Hahahaha, their perfect for this job, send them out to deal with those filthy heroes." said Momo.

"Already on it." said Naruto as his clones ran out of the room.

 **OBSERVATION ROOM**

"Wow, dude just made copies of himself! Hey can you do that Todoroki?" asked Denki. Denki's costume consisted of a black jacket with a white lightning bolt pattern on the back, a plain white T-shirt, black pants with a white line going down each legs, black shoes, and a single square earphone on his right ear with a radio like antina coming out of it.

"No I can't." said Shoto while watching his little brother closely.

"Did you know he could make clones of himself Mina-chan?" asked Tsuyu.

"I sure did, he's been working on it for awhile now but he still isn't finished with it as he can only make 4 right now." said Mina.

"Why can he only make 4?" asked Toru.

"Um, he said it had something to do with his brain." said Mina as she couldn't fully remember what Naruto told her.

"What could clones have to do with the brain?" asked Mineta as he finally woke up from passing out.

Shoto thought about this before his eyes slightly widened as things began to click. "Mina, does Naruto share any of his senses with the clones?" asked Shoto.

"Um yeah he does, he can see and hear what they do." said Mina. Hearing this made Mineta very jealous, he could peek on soooo many girls if he could make clones of himself and see what they see.

"That's why he can only make 4. The human brain can only take in so much information at a time without the risk of overloading, Naruto is currently taking in 5x the information the brain is supposed to. It takes amazing mental fortitude and conditioning to do something like this." said Shoto.

 **WITH EIJIRO AND HANTA**

"Damn this ice is thick." said Eijiro as he broke through another wall. Eijiro's costume consisted of a pair of dark red shoulder pads that were shaped like gears, a jagged sash that connects to his belt that has a red R in the center, a half cape with a ripped hem, black pants, and black boots with thick bands wrapped around his calves. Due to his Quirk: **Hardening** he could make his skin as hard as stone which gave him enhanced strength and durability. With that in mind he had been charged with breaking through the thick walls of ice.

"Yeah and their traps aren't easy to deal with either." said Hanta. Hanta's costume consisted of a black bodysuit with a white design across the torso and white half bands on his sides and thighs, white boots lined with yellow, yellow shoulder pads that look like tape dispensers, and yellow helmet shaped like a tape dispenser with a black visor blocking his face.

Once they finally got through the wall they were met by one of Naruto's clones on the other side though they didn't know that. "If you're here and there is no bomb that means that Yaoyorozu is guarding it while you slow us down, well it won't work!" said Eijiro as he stepped forward only to step on a tripwire and activated a trap that caused two iron bars to swing out and strike him in the chest and stomach. He was able to harden his skin in time to not take too much damage but he was still knocked back. Hanta took this time to shoot tape at the clone from his elbows, seeing this the clone held out its right arm and turned it into an ice blade and cut the tape before it could be captured. It then charged at Hanta and slashed vertically at him, Hanta managed to dodge this but didn't count on the sudden kick to the chest that sent him into a wall.

"HEY!" shouted Eijiro getting the clone's attention. "Why don't you try that with someone a little tougher." said Eijiro as he hardened the skin on his arms.

The clone said nothing as it charged at Eijiro and slashed at him. Eijiro blocked the slash with one of his arms before taking a swing at the clone, the cloned dodged the attack before attacking again itself. This pattern of block and counter followed by dodge then counter continue for a minute before the clone found itself wrapped in Hanta's tape.

"Ha, got you!" said Hanta with confidence before that confidence dropped due to the clone producing ice blades from all over its body in order to free itself from the tape. It turned to attack Hanta but then Eijiro punched the clone in the chest, he wasn't expecting for his entire arm up to the shoulder to go through its chest.

Eijiro stood there with a look of horror on his face as he thought he had killed Naruto. "Man I-I am so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-." Eijiro stopped when the the clone lost all of its color and resembled an ice sculpture before it shattered. "OH THANK GOD IT WASN'T REAL!" shouted Eijiro full of relief.

"Yeah, but now we know that Naruto can at least clone himself using ice and we don't know how many he has made." said Hanta before he and Eijiro continued on.

 **WITH NARUTO AND MOMO**

"The first clone was just taken out, but it seems that my clone did give them some trouble along with my ice walls and your traps." said Naruto.

"Good, at this rate they'll either run out of time or they'll be too tired to put up a real fight against us." said Momo.

"You're right, either way these pathetic heroes will fail and will be groveling at our feet for mercy." said Naruto.

 **OBSERVATION ROOM**

"That took up some time, if they don't pick up the pace their going to time out." said Kyoka.

"Yes but you have to consider what they're up against. Those ice walls are thick and take time to break through especially since on Kirishima can actually break them, then they have to deal with Yaoyorozu's traps that further slow them down, and finally they have to fight Naruto's **Ice Clones**. It's a brilliant plan because if they go to slow in dealing with everything they'll time out, but if they go too fast they'll tire themselves out." said Fumikage. Fumikage's costume consisted of a black cloak over his whole body, black pants, and black boot.

 **ON THE TOP FLOOR**

Eijiro and Hanta had finally made to the top floor after breaking through all the ice walls, getting through all the traps, and finally beating the last **Ice Clone**. Now standing before them was the real Naruto and Momo with the bomb being behind them.

"Well done Heros, you finally made it but by the time we're done with you you're gonna wish you hadn't." said said Naruto while cracking his knuckles. "Which one do you want Momo-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmmm, I'll take the tape user, you deal with rock head." said Momo as she pulled a single edged sword from her thigh.

"Bring it on Jack Frost!" said Eijiro as he charged at Naruto who charged back at him. Eijiro threw a strong punch which Naruto ducked under before grabbing the arm and swinging Eijiro around before throwing him through a wall. Naruto followed him through the hole and saw Eijiro getting up, by stomping his foot on the ground Naruto sent a blunt pillar of ice into Eijiro's stomach and launched him back once again.

"You can't beat me Hero, I'm too much for you so do me a favor and just fall into the frozen pit of despair. Surrender and you might just live through this." said Naruto.

"NEVER!" said Eijiro as he got up.

"Very well, due try to entertain me though." said Naruto before with a wave of his arm he fired three spears of ice at Eijiro. Eijiro punched through the spears and charged at Naruto, Naruto simply dodged all of the attacks thrown at him before having pillars of ice hit Eijiro at different angles.

" _Damnit, this isn't working I need to get to that bomb_." Eijiro thought to himself before taking off towards the bomb.

"Hey Hero where do you think you're going, DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!" yelled Naruto as he chased after Eijiro. When they got back to the room they saw that Momo had managed to capture Hanta using the capture tape. Eijiro saw that the bomb was unguarded but before he could move towards it he was hit in the chest by two pillars of ice. "FACE ME HERO, I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT LEAVE YOUR EYES WHEN I KILL YOU!" yelled Naruto. That caused a shiver to go down everyone's spine. " **Ice Sword**." said Naruto as a double edged straight sword formed in his hand and he brought it up in order to slash at Eijiro again but before he could the alarm went off signalling that the trial was over.

[The trial is over, villains win!]- said All Might.

With that announcement Momo released Hanta while Naruto dispersed his sword and helped Eijiro up, he also apologized for how he acted. Naruto also complimented Momo on a job well done and her skill with the traps, this caused Momo to blush deeply but also thank him for his praise. When they returned to the observation room Naruto watched the rest of the trials closely but his mind would wander back to Izumi at times as he thinks he's thought of a way to help her with her Quirk. When all the trials were done Naruto stayed behind in order to talk to Izumi, he managed to find her but was a little confused by the situation he found her in. She had a cast on her right arm and was currently talking with All Might while Bakugo was walking away in obvious irritation, while he wanted to know what he possibly just missed he decided to worry about it later.

"Excuse me Midoriya-san, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Naruto.

Izumi turned when Naruto called her name and blushed heavily when he asked to talk to her. "Oh, um, sure Naruto-san. What do you want to talk about?" asked Izumi.

"It's about your Quirk actually." said Naruto. He noticed that Izumi and All Might tensed up at this but didn't call them out on it but filed it away for later. "I've noticed some things about your Quirk and I believe I might have a way to help you not hurt yourself." said Naruto. This got both Izumi's and All Might's interest.

"Really!? That's great, I would really like to hear your advice!" said Izumi.

"Well I've noticed that in order to use your Quirk you gather the power of it in the limb you're about to use with it but this causes you to hurt yourself. I'm also guessing that you've tried using smaller amounts of the power but even smaller amounts of it is still too much for your body to currently handle. My advice is instead of sending the power to the limb you're about to use how about you spread that power over your whole body, that way you empower your whole body and make it easier to handle your power." said Naruto.

Izumi thought about this for a few moments before her eyes widened and without thinking she hugged Naruto, much to his surprise. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Izumi before she realized what she was doing and quickly jumped back from him. "I'm so sorry!" said Izumi.

"It's fine Midoriya-san, I'm glad I could help in some way. If you ever need some help feel free to ask, I'll see you tomorrow in class." said Naruto before walking off. Izumi couldn't help but smile at Naruto's retreating form before another blush appeared on her cheeks as a thought came to her mind.

" _Maybe being in a harem with him wouldn't be so bad_." Izumi thought to herself.

As Naruto was walking out of the gate Mina came out of nowhere and jumped onto his back. While surprised at first Naruto managed to keep his balance and just continued walking while giving Mina a piggyback ride. "You did very well today Mina-chan." said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you were amazing as well. Hey can we start training when we get home?" asked Mina.

"Sure Mina-chan." said Naruto.

"I'll take my training extra serious this time Naruto-kun, I promise." said Mina as she squeezed her arms around him a little tighter.

Naruto smiled a little at Mina's words and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Thank you Mina-chan." said Naruto.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention that Itsuka-chan and Pony-chan are coming over today so maybe they'll want to train with us as well. I also think Pony is about ready to confess to you." said Mina with a smirk on her face.

"Leave Pony-chan alone Mina-chan, she'll confess when she's good and ready." said Naruto.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 3, I hope you liked it. This chapter we had a little talk between Shoto and Naruto but you'll see more interaction between them as the story goes on, they've been apart for years now so they'll slowly reestablish their brotherly bond. We also saw what Naruto's costume looks like, if you've read the Manga or watched the Anime then you already know who the initials belong to so you know how she and Naruto know each other now. The girls are starting to show interest in Naruto with Tsuyu being the most blunt about it.

Naruto's issues with his family is not over, more specifically his siblings. Shoto may have said that they don't hate him for running away but Naruto feels that he abandoned them by running away and feels that he is unworthy of being their brother. He feels he needs to prove himself to them which is one of the reasons he trains so much. It will be awhile before Naruto forgives himself even though he technically didn't do anything wrong.

Now the next chapter will be more filler I'll use it for class elections and building up the relationship between Naruto and some of his harem members. The members I've decided on so far are Izumi, Itsuka, Pony, Kushina, and Momo. If there is a girl you in the harem you want to see focused on in the next chapter let me know in a review.

Harem

Mina, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Toru, Pony, Itsuka, Ibara, Nejire, Mei, Midnight, Mt. Lady, Mirko, Tomoko, Ryuko Tsuchikawa, Shino, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Himiko, Momo, Kinoko, Setsuna, Reiko, Konako, Izumi ( Fem Izuku), Ochaco

Maybe

Tatami, Kaoruko, Sirius, Fuyumi ( I'm going to leave Fuyumi in the maybe section until after the Sports Festival to see whether I want their relationship to go past siblings.)

Shoto x Yui x Tenten

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
